Peine
by Asrial
Summary: Clint tente de survivre à ses sentiments pour/envers Loki une fois qu'il a retrouvé son esprit. "Bien sûr que c'est sa faute ! Il doit souffrir le salop ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il était plus fragile que du cristal filé ou qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré et aidé. Bien sûr que non ! Un prince est fort. Un prince est solide." Deathfic si vous voulez. FrostHawk


Peine

Les premiers mois après le retour à la normale ont été les plus durs.

Le retour à la normal ? Ha ! Quelle blague.

Il n'y a jamais eu de retour à la normale pour moi.

Certes, le joyau volé par Thanos à Asgard et placé sur le sceptre de Loki pour prendre le contrôle de l'esprit des gens avait cessé de jouer aux maracas avec ma petite tête. Mais parler de retour à la normal ? Je n'ai toujours pas vu de cochon voler en escadrille avec des fleurs de lotus entre les dents.

Personne ne m'a dit ce qu'était ce joyau. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est d'ailleurs. A part ceux qui ont été sous son influence à savoir : Selvig, quelques potes du SHIELD et moi.

Une phalange de gens.

Et encore.

Mon cas et celui de mes collègues est différent de celui de Selvig.

Lui a été pris pour une fonction bien particulière. Une double fonction en fait : construire un portail pour qu'il puisse être détruit.

Nous ? Juste de la chair à canon.

Comme lui.

Lui, Loki.

Tous ceux qui ont été transformés en singe volant par la pierre volée par le titan sur le Gant de l'Infini sont au courant de certaines petites choses peu sympathiques que nous avons tous tus. Pourquoi ? Parce que de toute façon, qui nous croirait ?

Je ne suis pas plus idiot que mes camarades.

Ou que Loki.

A part les Avengers, personne ne me fait confiance. Et encore Natasha est-elle là pour me surveiller, je le sais. Elle à même probablement l'ordre de me tuer en cas de besoin, surtout depuis que Loki nous à rejoint.

Pas que je lui en veuille. Ni à elle, ni au SHIELD. Après tout, j'ai été un "méchant". Contre ma volonté, certes, mais un méchant quand même.  
La différence avec Loki ? Fury était là quand la pierre a dévoré mon libre arbitre. Lorsqu'elle a dévoré celui de Loki, qui était-là ? L'Autre et Thanos. C'est tout.  
Comment je le sais ? Je l'ai vu.

Loki a vu mes souvenirs lorsque le sceptre nous a lié. Comme j'ai vu les siens.

Sans doute parce que nous avons travaillés plus étroitement tous les deux qu'avec les autres singes volants, le lien ne s'est jamais réellement rompu.

Ça aussi ça me vaudrait sans doute une éradication immédiate. Alors…chut… Taisons nous… restons silencieux…

Je n'ai pas vu mes collègues simiens aviens depuis la fin de la guerre avec les Chitauris. Sans doute, comme moi, aimeraient-ils…Non… Ont-ils "besoin" de se retrouver avec les autres. Mais c'est un soulagement qui nous est interdit si nous voulons survivre.

Et encore ai-je de la chance finalement.

Loki est là à présent. Avec nous, a la tour Stark, rebaptisée Tour Avenger par la population de New York.

Pendant les six mois où Loki et Thor sont restés à Asgard, j'ai cru devenir fou. Si seulement j'avais eut des missions…Mais mon visage est connu à présent. Finit les missions d'infiltration. Et puis, il fallait laisser la tension retomber  
Ces vacances forcées ont été un cauchemar pour nous….pour moi…

Tony à ses bricolages, Steve à sa mise à jour du monde moderne, Bruce s'épanouie dans les labos de Tony, Natasha est…Natasha…  
Et moi… Moi je reste assis tout en haut de l'antenne radio de la tour à longueur de jour et de nuit parce que je n'ai envie de parler à personne.

Peut-être que si Thor avait été là quand j'en ai eu besoin, peut-être que j'aurais cherché à lui parler… Mais il n'était pas là.

Il était à Asgard, à argumenter avec son père pour épargner la vie de son frère.

COMMENT un père peut-être autant mettre ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps avec un de ses gamins ?  
Ha oui, parce que bien sûr, ce cher Tesseract, couplé avec la diode de l'esprit du gant machin m'a bien évidement montré la chute de Loki. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle! Avec des mois de calme pour faire le point, ça aurait pu m'éviter de compatir. Ça aurait été ballot quand même !

Et je suppose que Loki a vu l'intégralité de la chose pathétique que j'appelle ma vie, avec mon père qui a tué ma mère, mon frère qui m'a vendu au cirque, mon frère encore qui a essayé de me tuer pour sauver sa peau, ou mon frère toujours mais mort cette fois. Mon grand frère que j'ai tué…. (1)  
Il a dut tout voir le salopard. Mais n'a rien dit.  
Jamais.  
Comme j'ai toujours scellé tout ce que je sais de lui.

Autant pour ma propre sauvegarde que comme éventuel moyen de pression contre lui un jour le cas échéant.

Mais…Bah… A présent ?  
Quelle importance ?

On ne frappe pas un homme à terre.

Ho, les premières semaines après le retour à la normale j'étais "réellement" dans une rage folle contre lui. Il était la seule chose que je pouvais quelque part "toucher" comme étant responsable de ce qui m'était arrivé.

Comme on tient responsable le pilote d'un avion qui se crashe de ne pas pouvoir sauver ses passager alors même que c'est la faute du constructeur si ses deux moteurs sont tombés.

Mais même ça, ça m'est vite passé. Bien sûr, demandez à n'importe qui de mon entourage et je suis capable de partir dans une grande scène du trois avec accessoirisation pour expliquer à quel point Loki est un gros méchant vilain pas beau que je hais et que je déteste.

Mouai…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour sauver ses fesses de crétins paranos comme Fury ?

Loki ne s'offusque pas que je reste à distance de lui.

Depuis trois mois qu'il est avec nous, je n'ai pas échangé deux mots avec lui.

Deux mots physiques s'entendent.

Quand je disais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de retour à la normale pour moi….

Deux semaines après le départ de Thor et Loki, j'ai commencé à être malade : Migraine, nausées, crises de rages…  
Personne ne l'a su bien sur ! Je n'allais certainement pas aller crier sur les toits que mon esprit faisait des siennes.

Petit à petit, je me suis sentit me déliter de l'intérieur. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, qu'on m'aspirait en moi-même vers ailleurs.

Mais je suis resté imperturbable.

Personne n'a su mes cauchemars, mes crises de larmes ou d'angoisse, mon besoin désespéré d'être avec "lui".

J'ai utilisé les psys du SHIELD au mieux pour me débarrasser de la tension de son absence sans jamais leur laisser entendre que je pleurais silencieusement son départ mais que je maudissais son passage.

Tous l'ont gobé.

Quand je veux, je sais être particulièrement retors.

Je cultive ma persona de moineau un peu stupide depuis des années après tout. Même Natasha me prends bien souvent pour plus bête que je ne suis.

Certes, je mens à mes "amis". Mais après tout, mon père comme mon frère ont tentés de me tuer sans autre raison que parce que "j'étais là"

Au moins Loki s'est-il attaqué à son père et son frère avec une vraie raison ! Et encore. Il n'a jamais voulu réellement tuer ni l'un ni l'autre.  
Laufey, son géniteur, c'est un cas à part. Et depuis que le Tesseract lui a montré, non la vérité, mais la Réalité, il culpabilise sans fin d'avoir assassiné le roi jotun.

Mais comme moi, Loki sait être un miroir impénétrable. J'ai ma persona un peu crétine, lui à celle que tout le monde connaît.

Chacun sa protection, chacun ses défenses. Mais le résultat reste le même.

Ce qui est beau avec la famille autant qu'avec les "amis", c'est que passé un certain temps, en général assez court, il n'y a même plus besoin de faire réellement semblant.

Ils s'habituent à une façon de faire, à des réponses types et ne s'occupent pas de la vraie réponse.

On peut leur dire ce qu'on veut, ils sont content du moment que ça rentre dans le cadre de référence qu'ils ont.

Je pourrais me pointer au petit dej avec le visage en sang, une main cassé, à trainer la patte et avec des impacts de balle partout dans mon gilet par balle qu'ils ne bougeraient pas.

Ho, ils me sauteraient dessus une seconde en me demandant si ça va, mais si ma réponse est dans le cadre et le ton de l'ordinaire, ils retourneront à leur omelette à la vitesse de la lumière.

Je ne suis pas cynique.  
C'est du vécu.

Ho comme ca a fait mal.  
Ho comme j'aurais voulu que quelqu'un ne me crois pas.

Et il y en a un qui ne m'a pas cru.

Un seul.  
Le dernier que j'aurais attendu. Ou le premier en fait. Parce qu'il sait exactement ce que c'est, ce que ça fait.  
Loki.  
Evidement.  
Qui d'autre ?

Lui ne m'a pas demandé comment ça allait.

Il ne m'a même pas jeté un regard quand je suis entré dans la cuisine.

Il a fini son bol de fruits frais, son thé, à mit ses couverts dans la machine à laver la vaisselle, est sorti sans un mot, sans que personne ne se rende compte que ce soit de sa présence, de son départ ou de son absence, puis est allé m'attendre dans ma chambre.

J'ai pris nonchalamment (enfin, autant que faire se peut avec une jambe en vrac et une douzaine d'hémorragies internes) une banane et un bout de pain puis je suis retourné à ma chambre.

Sans un mot, Loki m'a fait allonger sur le lit, m'a fichu à poil avec sa magie, puis m'a soigné jusqu'à la plus infime coupure.

Puis il est retourné dans sa chambre pour dormir 72h.

C'est l'un des seuls pouvoirs qui lui reste.

Odin à bien fait les choses.

Loki peut soigner les gens, se téléporter, téléporter d'autres gens, se défendre dans une faible mesure.  
Et c'est tout.

Il ne peut même pas se soigner lui-même.  
Ce ne serait pas honnête. Il doit expier après tout. Donc si des agents du SHIELD trouvent marrant de le passer à tabac, tant qu'ils n'ont pas "envie" de le tuer, les restrictions qui couvrent Loki l'empêchent de se défendre ou de se soigner. S'il est vraiment gravement blessé au point que sa vie soit en danger, sa magie se libère tout juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'il sauve sa vie. Mais pas plus.  
Et bien sûr, ne jamais étouffer la douleur.  
Jamais.

Qu'il souffre !

Après tout, quel monstre a-t-il été à avoir son esprit violé et brisé par un titan fou, son cœur broyé par son père adoptif et sa confiance en lui détruite méthodiquement par son frère ainé depuis leur adolescence.

Voyons !

Bien sûr que c'est sa faute ! Il doit souffrir le salop !

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était plus fragile que du cristal filé ou qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré et aidé. Bien sûr que non !

Un prince est fort. Un prince est solide.

Un prince ne cède pas à la torture.

Pas même quand cette torture aurait mise à genoux Odin lui-même.

Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si le lien empathique que le joyau a créé entre nous risquait un jour de se rompre hein ?

Je sens sa peine.  
Comme il sent la mienne.

Mais heureusement, maintenant, il est là, près de moi.  
Je suis là, près de lui.

S'en sortir ? Bah, ne soyons pas naïf.

Lui finira sans doute par être exécuté par Asgard juste à cause de la peur qu'ils auront toujours de lui.  
Et moi, je finirais sans doute avec une balle de sniper dans le crane d'ici peu.

Qu'elle soit avec un logo du SHIELD, d'HYDRA ou de je ne sais trop quelle autre connerie sur le cul n'est qu'un détail.  
Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mais ce n'est pas la perspective de sa propre mort de la main de l'être qu'il aime le plus au monde qui lui fait mal ce soir.

Non.

Et puis c'est une douleur ordinaire.

Un abandon si résigné que même Tony s'il "regardait" au lieu de voir pourrait estimer à plusieurs fois centenaire.

Mais le pire n'est pas la peine dans ce regard.

Non.  
Le pire est la petite lueur d'espoir qui y brille une seconde lorsque Thor entre dans la pièce ou tourne la tête dans sa direction. Comme s'il espérait encore que l'asgardien se rappelle que son frère n'est pas là que pour le servir ou être son faire valoir.

A Loki de se rappeler de la moindre particule du planning de son frère, de savoir quand lui demander si un rendez-vous avec Jane s'est bien passé, si un entrainement était à son gout…Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, Thor finira toujours par lui dédier ce regard triste et désapprobateur.

Après tout, "ils sont là pour renouer leur relation de frères" n'est-ce pas ?

Mais désolé Blondie. Une relation, c'est à double sens.

Histoire de tenter de secouer un peu Thor, j'ai tenté de jouer au con tout à l'heure.

"- Alors Loki, et ton "super rendez-vous" là ? Celui d'avant-hier ? C'était comment ?" J'ai pris le ton le plus railleur et méprisant possible bien sûr.

Mais ce n'était pas à Loki que la question était posée en fait. C'était à Thor. C'est à lui que Loki avait murmuré qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner un après-midi parce qu'il avait un entretient. Thor n'a pas demandé quel type d'entretien. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas grave. Loki est pudique finalement. Cela aurait pu être un peu de respect de la part de Thor.

Ben voyons !

Thor a été surpris quand j'ai posé la question à Loki.

"- Un rendez-vous, mon frère ?"

"- Oui, Thor."

"- Ha."

Et ça en est resté là.  
Pas de question. Pas d'intérêt plus que ça.  
Rien. Ha si ! Thor est partit à parler "encore" de Jane. Comme toujours.

Mais Loki par contre, au garde à vous mon petit monsieur ! Tais-toi, écoute, retient. Mais ton planning à toi ? Tu te le tailles en pointe, tu t'assois dessus et tu tournes.

….Mouai…  
J'exagère sans doute.

Probablement.

Thor ne réalise même pas le mal qu'il fait à Loki.  
Mais Loki est une boule d'émotions écorchée vive qui supplie en silence qu'on l'aide, qu'on l'aime.  
Visiblement, je suis le seul à l'entendre hurler.

Sans doute parce que je hurle avec lui.  
Que personne ne m'entende, c'est normal, c'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas de familles et pas d'amis.

J'ai bien Natasha, un peu. Mais elle a été d'une honnêteté totale avec Loki lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une dette envers moi.  
Juste une dette.

Il n'y a pas de vrais sentiments attachés à ça.  
Elle sait parfaitement qu'elle peut être appelée à me tuer sur ordre n'importe quand.  
Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'émotions ?

Les autres ?

Quels autres ?  
Les agents? Bah. J'ai un statut bâtard qui me tient à l'écart d'eux. Je suis du SHIELD, un agent, mais pas des leurs.

Je ne suis pas non plus du sérail comme Hill ou Coulson.

Je suis dans un entre-deux désagréable, difficile à étalonner et encore plus à appréhender.

Natasha aussi y est. Mais son statut est différent  
Elle n'a pas été compromise, elle.

Je suis un risque potentiel.  
Pas elle.

Alors que personne ne m'entende supplier à l'aide ? Je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que quelqu'un le fasse.

Mais Loki ?

Un père, une mère, un frère… trois même si on compte ses deux frères de bac à glaçon.

Et….. rien…

Personne.

Personne pour avoir simplement eut la présence de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et de ne pas s'arrêter à un simple "rien".

En même temps, pourquoi demander quoique ce soit au dieu des mensonges ?

Vu son casque, ce serait plutôt celui des boucs émissaires.

Sa peine frappe à la porte de mon esprit comme la mienne doit engloutir le sien.

Au moins ai-je la chance d'être "intégré" aux Avengers. Pas lui.

Et je ne peux même pas tenter de le faire venir vers nous. Vers moi.

Tout ça parce que je suis un risque de sécurité et que les psy ont déterminés que si je devais être seul dans une pièce avec lui, je "devrais" tenter de le tuer. Toute autre action serait l'évidence que mon lavage de cerveau n'a pas été totalement levé.

Bande de connards.

J'ai de plus en plus envie de leur hurler à la figure d'ouvrir les yeux.

Loki est censé être là pour se réformer. Mais comment veulent-ils qu'il finisse par avoir de l'affection pour Midgar si la seule chose qu'il en reçoit ce sont des coups ? Asgard a fait la même et on a vu le résultat !

On n'apprivoise pas une panthère à coups de fouets !

J'ai envie de leur hurler à la figure de lui ficher la paix, de leur enfoncer le visage dans leur propre hypocrisie.

Loki est là pour être punit, oui. Mais pas pour qu'on le torture !

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils...Ce que NOUS faisons.

Comment ne réalisent-ils pas ?

Ils ne voient pas son regard vert qui se voile petit à petit ? L'espoir qui était là lorsqu'il est arrivé avec les lèvres cousues disparaître jour après jour ?

Ont-ils déjà oubliés leur horreur lorsqu'ils l'ont vu arriver avec le visage en sang et le cuir lui transperçant les lèvres ?

Visiblement, oui.  
Ce n'est pas parce que les cicatrices physiques ont presque disparues que celles de son cœur ne sont pas encore béantes…

Une semaine ! Il a fallu une semaine pour retirer le cuir. Et pas parce que c'était difficile à faire ! Mais parce que Thor refusait !

"- Odin a décidé de la punition de mon frère. Le Père de Toutes Choses sait ce qu'il fait"

Mais réveille-toi, bougre de surfeur à la cervelle carbonisée par le soleil et les décolorants capillaires ! Odin ne lui a pas cousu la bouche pour le punir mais pour le faire taire !

Parce que bien sûr, si Thor sait que son frère est adopté, il n'en sait pas plus.

Il ne sait pas d'où il vient, qui il est.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi Loki se hait à ce point.

Thor serait-il aussi "charitable" avec Loki s'il savait ce qu'il est ? J'en doute.

Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que Thor ne crache sur les Jotuns. Et il ne se passe pas une semaine sans que le regard de Loki ne se voile un peu plus, sans que la peine dans son cœur n'oppresse un peu plus le mien.

Il saigne de l'intérieur.

Il saigne depuis des siècles.

Mais il n'y a personne pour tenter d'endiguer un peu l'hémorragie.

Et puis, s'il ne se plains pas, c'est que tout va bien de toute façon. Mais quand il le fait, soit il ment pour ennuyer quelqu'un, soit… soit on s'en fiche de toute façon.

Boucle la Loki.  
C'est tout.  
La ferme.  
Tais-toi.

Et baisse la tête.

"Connais ta place mon frère" et toutes ses déclinaisons.  
Voilà c'est là qu'est ta place. Dans les ombres, comme tous les monstres, comme les serviteurs, comme les fantômes.

Et obéit surtout.

Soigne cet agent qui à prit une balle par bêtise. Et soit donc cet autre qui est tombé dans un trou. Et la jambe de celui-là. Fatigué ? Mais tu n'en a pas le droit voyons.  
Midgar est déjà bien assez généreuse pour ne pas avoir exigé ta tête ! Qui es-tu donc, créature, pour oser demander, non le respect, faut pas rire, mais juste deux minutes pour souffler, un verre d'eau et un bout de pain alors qu'il reste encore des dizaines d'égratignures à soigner.

Quelle importance que chaque guérison t'arrache la même énergie que ce soit pour soigner un membre arraché ou une coupure de papier sur le bout du doigt.  
Quelle importance que la moindre utilisation de la magie te fasse souffrir le martyr.

Il faut que tu payes.

Il faut que tu apprennes.

Il faut que tu souffres.

Parce que l'être humain aime la vengeance et qu'il ne se sentira grandit que lorsqu'il t'aura mis plus bas que terre parce que tu as osé lui mettre dans le museau qu'il n'est pas l'espèce dominante de l'univers.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire cynique.

Mais ne t'en fait pas Loki.

Ton frère aussi se prendra le retour de bâton à un moment ou un autre.

Nombreux sont ceux qui déjà, proteste de sa présence sur terre sans être comme toi "limité et asservit".

Ils ont raison après tout. Une bonne menace est une menace qu'on a écrasée.  
Même quand cette menace n'est qu'une potentialité, une vue de l'esprit… Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait amener ton frère à vouloir contrôler la terre. Il n'est déjà pas capable de se contrôler lui-même…

J'attends le jour ou Fury tentera de lui imposer un collier de contrôle quelconque ou des restrictions magiques.

Ce jour-là, je ne pourrais m'empêcher de ricaner.

Mais je crains que ce jour-là, Loki n'ai disparu depuis longtemps.

Peut-être sera-t-il physiquement mort, ou simplement son esprit sera si blessé que ce qui faisait de lui "Loki" aurait disparu. A moins que ce ne soit son cœur qui est finit par lâcher l'affaire.  
Ce jour-là, nous serons confrontés à une bête féroce qui ne cherchera finalement que sa propre disparition et surtout la fin de sa peine.

Suis-je le seul à avoir lu les Atrides ?

Suis-je le seul à avoir compris la peur qu'Odin a de son fils adoptif ?  
Suis-je le seul à avoir lu la mythologie nordique ?

Odin à peur de Loki parce qu'il déclenchera Ragnarok avec ses enfants.

Odin tente de l'écraser par tous les moyens, de le briser pour qu'il ne reste rien de lui. Il lui à déjà arraché ses enfants. A présent, il lui arrache sa famille, sa magie… Tout ce qui fait de lui "Loki".

Pour Odin, il n'y a plus de "Loki Odinson", si tant est qu'il i existé un jour pour lui. Non. Il n'y à plus que "Loki, le dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction", "Loki, la mère des monstres"….

Suis-je le seul à avoir lu Œdipe et tous les autres ?  
Si le destin ne peut-être évité, le meilleur moyen de lui ouvrir les bras est de tenter de le changer ! Nous le savons tous, nous sommes tous allés à l'école bon sang !

Vois-je des agressions là où il n'y à qu'indifférence ? C'est possible.  
Mais pour Loki, comme pour moi, l'indifférence est la pire des tortures.

Comment Thor peut-il ne pas l'avoir comprit ?

Il sait les véritables capacités martiales et magiques de son frère. Comment peut-il ne pas avoir entendu les vraies paroles de son frère ?

"Regarde-moi ! Aide-moi !"

La dague que Loki lui a plantée dans le flanc n'est à peine d'un coupe papier pour Thor. Loki aurait pu utiliser des couteaux contre lui, ou ses dagues trempées de poison. Mais non. Il a utilisé une de ses dagues de jets. Des petites choses aigues certes, mais qui ne feraient pas de mal à un Thor et qui se toute façon n'avaient aucune chance de s'enfoncer de plus d'un centimètre dans l'armure de son flanc.

N'a-t-il pas vu ses larmes lorsque, occupés à se battre en haut de la tour Stark, il lui a demandé de tout arrêter ? Loki n'as pas dit qu'il ne voulait pas. Juste que c'était trop tard.

Trop tard parce que tout lui avait été arraché des mains depuis bien longtemps.

Il aurait fallu de si peu pour que tout s'arrête à ce moment-là… Mais non.

Thor à beau répéter qu'il croit encore en son frère, il y a longtemps qu'il lui a tourné le dos.

Cela fait…. Des siècles… Tout simplement…..

Mais Thor n'en a pas conscience.

"Connais ta place mon frère."

Cette fois, je vais craquer.

Le sursaut de Loki, la peine dans son regard alors qu'il voulait juste empêcher Thor de se ridiculiser encore en proposant un plan complètement hallucinant… Avait-il besoin de le gifler si fort ?

Loki est assis par terre.

Ses épaules tressautent doucement.

Thor le toise avec froideur.

"- Pas la peine de te mettre en colère !"

Là, je n'en peux plus.  
Pardon maman, je vais surement me faire tuer pour ça, mais c'est trop. Bien trop.

Je ramasse au vol le bouclier de Captain et en frappe le crane de Thor de toutes mes forces.

Je ne lui ai pas fait grand mal mais les autres sont tous si surpris qu'ils ne réagissent pas lorsque je m'agenouille près de Loki pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Lui aussi à craquer.  
La peine, la douleur, le désespoir croissant…

Ils VEULENT qu'il échoue.

Ils VEULENT qu'il prouve qu'il ne peut pas changer, qu'il EST un monstre.

Ils sont tous là à attendre la preuve de leur certitude sans même s'en rendre compte.

On dirait une meute de loups affamés autour d'un agneau perdu.

Ho, c'est sans doute ridicule, mais c'est ce qu'est Loki pour l'instant.

Il a enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

Ce n'est pas un rire qui monte de sa gorge mais des sanglots étouffés.

La confusion sur le visage de Thor me fait plaisir.

"- Clint ?"

Je ne réponds pas à Steve.

Je sais que la main de Natasha flirte avec son 9 mm.

Là, tout de suite, je me fiche qu'elle me plombe. Je veux juste que la peine s'allège un peu. Juste un peu.

Mon cœur est sur le point d'éclater.

Je ressens sa peine comme la mienne. Aussi forte, aussi profonde.

Aussi désespérée.

Il était moins seul lorsque l'autre le torturait sans relâche.

Il était moins seul lorsque Thor se moquait de lui avec ses amis sans réaliser qu'il le brutalisait émotionnellement et qu'il est là cause de sa haine de lui-même autant que de son manque de confiance en lui.

Thor à beau hurler à tous qu'il aime son frère…Ho, il l'aime peut-être oui. Comme un animal de compagnie.

"- Clint !"

Je jeté un regard noir à Steve. Si noir qu'il à un mouvement de recul.

Loki s'écarte un peu de moi.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il pleure ainsi dans mon giron.

Quelques fois nous avons pu voler quelques instants de réconfort mutuel depuis son retour. Mais là….

Il sait les risques que j'ai pris.

Il a peur à présent. Mais peur pour moi.

Je toise Thor aussi froidement que je peux puis reprends Loki contre moi. Il enfouit à nouveau son visage dans mon cou.

Je resserre mes bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Shhh… Tout va bien, Loki… Tout va bien…." Je mens.

Je le sais.  
Il le sait.

"- Tout va bien" Répète-je encore lorsque je sens le canon d'une arme se poser sur ma nuque.

Je ne bouge pas lorsque le chien est armé.

##########################################

Je suis presque mourant.

Depuis quand n'ai-je rien avalé ?  
Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des jours ?  
Je n'en sais rien.

Je n'ai rien avalé depuis qu'ils l'ont arraché à mes bras.

Depuis, je suis là, allongé sur le flanc, sans bouger, sans parler, sans même ouvrir les yeux pendant des jours parfois.

Je m'éteins doucement parce qu'ils m'ont pris la dernière chose qui me maintenait en vie.

Quelle importance à présent ?

Thor n'est pas venu me voir depuis une éternité où deux.

Au début, ils m'apportaient à manger une fois par jour. Très vite, ils m'ont même refusés ce soulagement élémentaire.  
Quel besoin de gâcher de la nourriture puisque je ne veux pas manger ?

Ils n'ont pas tort.

Des fois, lorsque je sens la lumière du soleil sur mon visage par la fenêtre de ma chambre de la tour Stark, j'ouvre les yeux.  
Souvent, il y a des oiseaux.

Des mouettes surtout. Nous sommes près de la mer après tout. Et à cette altitude, les moineaux sont rares. De temps en temps, il y a aussi des rapaces.  
Nous ne sommes pas si loin de Central Park.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'un rapace traverse le ciel.

Je suis si faible…

Ils m'ont tout prit.

Odin, Frigga et Thor… Surtout Thor finalement…

Odin ne m'a rien donné.

Frigga a fait ce qu'elle a pu.  
Mais Thor… Jusqu'au bout j'ai espéré.

Jusqu'au bout j'ai levé la main vers lui.

Et comme à chaque fois, il s'en est détourné.

Je crois que j'aurais eu moins mal si son geste avait été délibéré. S'il l'avait été, ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait "vu". Ça aurait voulu dire qu'il avait fait attention à moi au lieu de me prendre pour acquis.

Mais non.  
Même ça, était trop lui demander.

Je devrais être encore en colère, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Ils m'ont pris mon moineau.

Ils m'ont pris mon faucon.

Dès qu'ils me l'ont arrachés des bras alors que je pleurais encore, Thor a refermé sur mes poignets les chaines qui ont immédiatement étouffé le peu qu'il restait de ma magie.

Bizarrement, ce n'est pas elle qui m'a manqué le plus une fois que j'ai pu à nouveau réfléchir après que la vague de douleur affreuse m'ai engloutit lorsque ma magie s'est éteinte.

Non.  
C'est la présence de mon petit faucon en moi. Cette présence douce et chaude dans mon cœur.

Il n'est plus là.

Il n'est plus là, c'est tout.

Il n'est plus là et je saigne.

Pourquoi me battrais-je encore puisqu'on m'arrache avec délectation tout ce que je peux avoir, construire ou acquérir ? Et avec les félicitations du jury encore !

Je ne peux retenir mon sourire.

Il est beau ce faucon qui vole non loin de la tour.  
C'est un faucon crécerelle. Un des plus fréquent ici, en ville.

Mais il est beau quand même.

Agile, vaillant, petit mais mortel.

Il est magnifique.

Il fait du vol stationnaire, sans doute occupé à observer d'un œil acéré sa proie.

Comme Clint.  
Tellement semblable à Clint… Mon pauvre moineau perdu….

Une larme coule sans que je ne cherche à la retenir. Le drap l'absorbe immédiatement.

Elle n'est que le vestige de sentiments qui s'éteignent lentement. Tout comme moi.

Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon front.  
Elle est chaude.

Si chaude qu'elle me brule.

Je ne sais même pas lorsque mon corps à reprit son apparence d'origine.  
Ma magie est si faible qu'elle n'a même plus la force de maintenir cette basique protection.

A présent, je ne pourrais sans doute même plus éteindre une bougie en soufflant dessus.

Je ferme à nouveau les yeux.

On presse un verre contre mes lèvres.

Un poison ?  
Je bois docilement.

Quelle importance qu'on peut bien me faire.

Le faucon est partit.

Mon faucon est partit.

#########################################

_**Si vous voulez du angst rien que du angts et une belle death fic, arrêtez-vous là.  
Si vous voulez une good ending, vous pouvez continuer.**_

#########################################

Thor avait appelé Odin à venir immédiatement.

Loki avait encore fait des siennes.  
Loki n'avait pas relâché l'esprit de Clint.

Ils en avaient la preuve à présent.

Odin était venu dès qu'il l'avait pu.

Il s'était accroupit près de son fils.

Doucement, il avait posé sa main sur son front.

Il n'avait pas été étonné parce qu'il y avait découvert.

Il posa le bord d'une flasque contre les lèvres de son fils.  
A sa surprise, Loki avala sans peine.

Mais finalement, c'était normal.

Il n'y avait plus rien dans le corps du jotun, pas plus que dans son esprit.

Juste l'abandon.

La résignation.

Une tristesse sans fin.

Une solitude millénaire qui avait serré le cœur du vieux roi.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu avant ?  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comprit ?

Il avait fallu qu'un humain lui ouvre les yeux pour qu'il réalise qu'il était le fossoyeur de son propre fils.

Odin se redressa un peu.

Sur un signe de tête, Thor entra.  
Sans bruit, il vint poser sur le lit ce qu'il tenait avec précaution puis ressortit.

Odin resta jusqu'à ce que Loki ouvre les yeux.  
La taie vitreuse qui étouffait le regard émeraude disparue lentement à mesure que Loki réalisait qui avait été posé contre lui.

Un corps chaud, endormit.  
Mais un corps vivant.

"- Il est juste anesthésié, Loki. Les mortels l'ont laissé dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à ce que j'ai pu l'examiner."

Loki ne remercia pas.

Il serra juste Clint contre lui.

Odin lui retira ses bracelets.

La magie fusa dans les veines du jotun, le soignant en même temps qu'elle soignait Clint.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Odin attendit un peu puis força l'humain à avaler le même liquide à la même flasque que celle qu'il avait présenté à Loki.

"- Nous en parlerons plus tard."

"- Odin… Pourquoi ?"

"- Quand nous serons rentrés à Asgard avec ton frère et ton Felagi Fyrirlif."

Loki resta silencieux, choqué, jusqu'à ce qu'Odin soit partit.

"- Felagi Fyrquoi ?"

Loki baissa les yeux sur Clint.  
La magie avait balayé l'anesthésique.

"- Felagi Fyrirlif. C'est de l'asgardien. Ça veut dire "compagnon pour la vie".

Clint resta silencieux un long moment.

Il sentait l'incrédulité de Loki comme la sienne, l'espoir étonné, la peur aussi. La peur qu'on lui mente encore, qu'on lui arrache…

"- Il était bon ce jus de pommes."

Loki eut un sourire à la tendresse infinie puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Tu apprendras à le haïr dans quelques siècles, Astin min."

Astin Min.

Mon amour.

~Fin~

(1) oui c'est canon coté comic, clint à tué son grand frère.


End file.
